Grapevines
by prolificWriter
Summary: (WARNING: Some flushed and caliginous shipping with my patron troll(s) and the Makaras. Some other characters also show their face, too, though.) She just really needed some comfort. He gave it to her and she slept. As she slept, he left and another took his place.
1. In Need

Kanaya liked this part of the dancestor's dreambubble. It was a giant lake with very large lily pads. Only two trolls hung out here, but she couldn't see them at the moment. But that was okay.

She needed some alone time.

Finding a smaller pad, she sat down in the shadow of its large flower. Using the flower to conceal herself, she hugged her knees and pushed her face against them.

Tears ran down her face. She felt horrible, like a jerk.

So many things had happened to her since they had started that accursed game. And now, after this one little thing, it was all catching up to her. He lusus had died. She'd lost her moirail (though it had been a one-sided relationship) and the matriorb. Not to mention she just rejected the only person who had flushed feelings for her.

But she couldn't help it. She still had memories of another. Another who stole her heart.

She closed her eyes. She was just happy to be alone. It was the only thing she found herself happy about at the present time. Everybody thought she was a meddling, cold and self-righteous girl. But they didn't know.

They didn't know how she used to, and still does, lock herself in her room and go over the last couple days. How she regretted, fretted and mentally beat herself over what she did or said. And because they didn't know this, they constantly dumped their problems on her slender shoulders. After all, she was nothing more than the local ashen-girl who filled everyone's club-quadrant and obviously didn't deserve to have any of her other quadrants filled.

The pad shook a little. Someone was here.

She jerked her head up, jade tears still running down her face. It was Gamzee's dancestor. The creepy, tally guy who wore nothing but some weird purple pants and had his mouth stitched shut. The rest of his body was tattooed to appear like he was either see-through or that he had an exoskeleton.

"So unfashionable," as her dancestor had commented so many times.

"I-I'm sorry if I-I'm bothering you." She hiccupped as he drew near. "I just wanted to be alone. B-but if I'm bothering you with my glow, I-I can go…I'd hate to bother s-someone else. I just needed to escape and this place is so peaceful and pretty and…Oh, m-my, it's night, isn't it? I-I'm s-so used to be diurnal that I f-forgot the rest of you are nocturnal by nature. No wonder you s-spotted me…I really am sorry I-I bothered you, though…"

As she babbled, he crouched down beside her. Once she trailed off, she sniffled and scrubbed her tearstained face viciously. _Look me,_ she thought as she rubbed her face raw,_ if we were on Alternia, I'd be culled for just showing so much weakness…_

Suddenly, a large hand stopped her scrubbing. She blinked at him as he took her hand and traced some letters onto it.

"K…UR…LOZ." She mumbled hoarsely, watching, and then blinked up at him. "B-but, really, Mr. Kurloz, let me know if I-I'm bothering you–"

He pressed his finger to her lips and patted the side of her face. She gasped, sucking in air and shuddering. He raised an eyebrow in worried response.

"I-I'm s-sorry, it's just my…My m-moirail never d-did that!" She sobbed, using her other hand to cover her face as best she could. "A-and now I-I'm not good enough to have that jerk in my quadrants!"

He patted the spot on her head between her horns with his other hand. She hiccupped again, her shoulders shaking violently.

Before she could curl up on herself, like she was did on those occasions when she locked herself in her room, the highblood pulled her into a hug. She blinked, but then shagged against him, sobbing uncontrollably.

As she did, he _paped_ her head and rubbed her back soothingly. As she leaned against his bare chest, she heard something. A low, soft purring sound.

She blinked in bewilderment. Was he trying to _shoosh_ her? Well, whether he was or not, it was surprisingly comforting, even if it was hardly audible.

After a few moments of this, the jade-blood felt herself drifting off. Her face felt sticky and her eyes felt both sticky and heavy. Slowly, but surely, her breathing calmed and deepened.

She fell asleep.


	2. Confused Concupiscent

Porrim treaded lightly on the lily pads. She was still half-sleep, dressed solely, and unfashionably, in a loose top and slit skirt. No heels and no makeup.

As much as she'd have _liked_ to get dressed _properly_, the emotional Rose had made it clear she wouldn't get a chance to.

Not like the jadeblood had even _planned_ on getting up at this _ungogly_ hour. She _had_ been asleep when a certain young human girl had run by her hive, crying like a wiggler whose lusus had just given them a righteous beat-down. She wouldn't have noticed the girl running by if said human hadn't of tripped and slammed her head against the door.

Of course, she had reluctantly gone to answer. She thought it was Cronus. That jackass was always flirting with her, calling her a "tease." He didn't take no for an answer.

The troll was rightly surprised at the sight that greeted her at the door. A young blond, pale human lay crumpled on her doorstep, bleeding and sobbing. She, of course, took the human, whom she believed was known as Rose, inside and patched her up. As she did so, the girl had blurted out all that had caused her sorrow and obvious heartbreak.

Porrim felt a bit of annoyance as she paused and pushed her un-brushed and unruly hair out of her face.

After that Rose had confessed to watching Kanaya run off toward the lake before taking off in a random direction herself. She had then insisted that the older Maryam go after her younger, alternate reality self.

So, here she was. At the lake. So _unfashionably_ clothed. Hunting for her younger self.

_The things I do for others_, she sighed inwardly, turning her glow on. At least it wouldn't be hard to find Kanaya, who hadn't learned how to control her luminescence.

In fact, she spotted the unmistakable shine rather quickly. It was close by, too. What luck!

_Thank Gog._

She hopped from a main-pad to a smaller one, eager to reunite human and troll and go back to bed. But what she saw next not only fully awakened her, but also stopped her in her tracks.

"What are _you_ doing with _my_ ancestor?!"

Kurloz, made visible by the girl's light, blinked up at her. Kanaya lay in his lap, fast asleep and cradled gently in the indigoblood's long and somewhat thick arms. Another, shadowed silhouette lurked behind the tattooed troll's shoulders, eyes a bright red and glaring at her.

But she ignored the second, obviously menacing presence, crossing her arms and baring her fangs. She tapped her foot, waiting. The mute troll rose, gently placing the young jadeblood on the lily pad. Then, without even another glance at Porrim, he left.

Infuriated and slightly baffled, she spun around and stalked swiftly after him.

"How _dare_ you! Get back here and face me like the juggulator you're supposed to be!" Porrim hissed, barely managing to keep up with the taller, long-legged highblood.

He ignored her. Stubbornly, she followed him, temper rising with every step she took. How dare he ignore her?! How dare he shrug her off like every-_fucking_-one else on this forsaken dreambubble?! She was getting _extremely_ tired of everyone else ignoring her. Sometimes she swore that Cronus was the only one who didn't actively shoo her away. But let's face it; nobody with fully working mental facilities wants Cronus around.

"Kurloz Markara!" She hissed, reaching for his shoulder. Man, this guy got on her _nerves_. All he did was stare at her or smile that infuriating smile and wave. Or, occasionally, come over and try to talk with her. Not that _those_ conversations got _anywhere_. "For once, I want to talk–OOF!"

She slammed into him, not having time to react to his abrupt halt. She fell backwards and onto her butt, slightly jarring her tailbone. This didn't really improve her mood.

A growl started in her throat as she rubbed her sore butt. _Oh, he's so getting it now_, she thought viciously; _just wait 'til I get up…_

A hand dropped into her view. When she didn't take it immediately and just growled, Kurloz leaned over and pulled her up by her arm. Then he crossed his arms and looked at her with expectant, hooded, but bemused eyes.

She shoved her finger in his face without thanking him, startling him enough to make the highblood flinch. "Now, listen here, Makara, I _don't_ care if you _are_ a _damned highblood_. I want you to stay away from my alternate self. She's too young to have to deal with your creepy-ass self, whether you being nice or not! And if I catch you touching, 'talking,' or even lo–"

Once again, she was cut off. Man, she was getting _so_ tired of people shutting her up.

This time, however, she didn't _know_ if she _minded_ being silenced.

Kurloz grabbed her shoulders and, pulling her close, kissed her. Or tried to. It seemed pretty hard to do with his lips sewed together. But he pressed his lips to hers, being rather gentle. She blushed a bright green, not sure what to do, but naturally relaxing. Something fiddled with her lip piercing. Her eyes widen as she felt his tongue brush her lips. Involuntarily, she moaned.

She twitched, hating herself for making that sound, however soft it was. This just wasn't her night.

Suddenly, he let go. Then he stepped back, smiled happily and caressed her cheek before walking away. She stared after him, her cheeks burning a bright green against her pale skin.

Someone came up to her. A familiar voice with an all too familiar face asked curiously.

"What just happened, Porrim? You seem to have been triggered by something. If you need consoling, I am available at the moment. Further more, why are you in your sleeping-wear? And why is Kurloz smiling and waving? Not that it is unusual, but he had some smeared jade lipstick on his mouth, so naturally I was curious. After all, I thought you made it perfectly clear that you were caliginous for the highblood, not flushed. Really, Porrim, you must tell me when you change your quadrant-opinions. Though, I must admit, he has been hinting red for you, but since you're such a strong-willed female, I'd have thought you'd keep your feelings straight this time. After all, you are known to be quite fickle when it comes to who you're flushed for…"

"Kankri, please!" She squealed in an undignified manner, covering face with her hands and interrupting him. "You're not even my moirail!"

"Porrim, that is beside the point. I have the right to worry about others. Anyway, don't change the subject. Seriously, though, what are you doing out and about that this time of night? As a rainbow-drinker and a jadeblood, you're supposed to be asleep right now…" He continued, not even noticing her interruption.

"Oh my Gog!" She gasped, looking up, her embarrassment gone. Without regard for the highly talkative troll in front of her, she spun around and took off.

"Did I say something triggering?"

"That asshole!" She swore, stomping her foot. She was cut off from the lake.

Not only had he made her forget about Kanaya, he cut her off from the lily pads. She could see him from where she stood, waving and smiling.

Raising a clenched fist, she gave him a slender birdie.

She swore she heard a "honk" in response.


	3. His

_**(Last chapter. ;) )**_

* * *

She was sound asleep. She had to be for that dancestor bitch not to wake her with her bratty screech.

Not that he minded that. In fact, he wanted her to stay asleep. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

So_ motherfucking_ beautiful.

After Kurloz had led Porrim away, the other troll had sat down and pulled Kanaya onto his lap. Holding her upright, he rested her head against his shoulder and ran his fingers gently through her short hair.

Suddenly, she snuggled up to him and clutched his shirt, smiling faintly as she dreamed. Man, was he glad he wasn't wearing the cod-piece. So very, _very_ glad.

"Gamzee…" She mumbled in her sleep, causing him to blush.

He almost replied. Almost mumbled her name in response. Almost nuzzled her neck and kiss it.

But he didn't. As tempting as it was, Karkat had warned him not to go near her. He was already breaking his promise. If she woke there was no telling what she might do.

It was better to stay like this.

He sighed, remembering the time they had spent on the meteor. When he'd go to her and have her brush his hair. It always felt so motherfucking soft and curly when she finished. Not to mention he liked the feel of her fingers running through his wild mane after each painful stroke of the brush. And when he complained, her calm and warm voice would sooth his riled nerves.

He grinned, a shadow of his old self flickering in his expression. Man, he even remembered that time he walked in to find his glowsis singing to Karkat. The little fucker had been so mad and flustered over him walking in on them.

Suddenly, he frowned, unconsciously tightening his grip. He also remembered walking into the lab. Remembered halting at the door, still sober and clutching his bloodied clubs.

He recalled having seen Eridan shoot Kanaya and flee. Watched him kill his flushed crush. Tears of rage, fury and sorrow had run down his face as he turned and hurried after Eridan. The motherfucker was gonna _pay_. And then after that he didn't remember anything else.

A hand clasped his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

Kurloz crouched beside him, staring at him with hooded, dead eyes. A soft smile tugged as his lips.

The younger troll grinned coldly back. The older Makara had lipstick smeared on his face.

"So my bad, motherfuckin' dancestor scored a kiss from the glowbitch?" He asked, baiting the older highblood.

Kurloz frowned and then flipped him off. Then, suddenly, the body-tattooed troll ran his fingers through Kanaya's hair.

He growled, pulling her away.

"Mine." He rumbled dangerously, rising and holding her close, baring his sharp teeth. His gaze reddened slightly.

The stitch-mouthed male smirked and held up his hands, palms up to show he didn't mean it. Then he rose and walked away, gesturing the younger troll to follow.

His time was up.

He sighed, looking down at the rain-drinker in his arms. Reaching down, he pulled out her lipstick and drew something on both her cheeks.

Smiling softly, he kissed her lips briefly before putting her down. Rising soundlessly, he wrote something quickly on the pad, then put her lipstick down and hurried after Kurloz.

Kanaya stirred.

Where was she?

Lifting her head, she felt something on her cheeks. She reached up to touch the spot, but then froze when she saw what had been left on the pad in black lipstick.

'_I flush ya, Kansis. ;o)'_

Blushing bright green, she scrambled to the water's edge and looked at her reflection.

There is was, on her cheeks.

'_Mine.'_ Was on the left.

'_HONK.'_ Was on the right.

"Gamzee…" She mumbled, smiling softly as she fingered her cheeks just blow the words.


End file.
